Frases célebres
''Recopilación de frases célebres de F1 Champs'' - ... y su insultante descaro, podríamos decir.... (Jorge Alonso sobre Antonio Caparrós) - Aquí usamos los bordillos... (Jorge Alonso) - ¡Fuerte loco! (Paul Morrison) - Con gafas soy dos décimas más rápido (David Ibáñez) - ¡Hostie con el Ibi! (Daniel Gili) - Eres un Bleacloco. - Seguiremos informando, porque nuestro deber es tu información (El Informador) - Me mofo (Rogelio Martínez) - Se me empalmó exageradamente (Rogelio Martínez) - No es que me enfade, es que simplemente no lo permito (Rogelio Martínez) - Si, si, "maogao" ma´ntrao agua en el "coki" y "maogao" (Rogelio Martínez) - ¡¡NO, NO, no le he robao el micro a Lampard!! Me lo han dao en inglés esta mañana por la cara (Rogelio Martínez) - Me irrito (Rogelio Martínez) - No la lieis (FranCescF1) - ¡Porco forelludo! (Jesus Lampard) - ¡Eres un Carracho!... bueno espera... ¿que significa carracho? (Jesus Lampard) - Nada, era sólo para molestar (Fernando Guerrero) - ¿Por qué no haces como que te tropiezas y me la chupas? (Antonio Caparrós) - ¿Por qué no te la cascas encima de un cerro con dos pedruscos mientras miras al sol? (Antonio Caparrós) - Si es que van como locos... (Antonio Caparrós) - Chiste patrocinado por Colacao (FranCescF1) - Es un polemen, hace poles constantemente (Rubén Luengo) - ¡¡Me voy, me voy!! Que no quiero liarla (Rubén Luengo) - Si setupeas bien... (Miguel María Varela) - Esto es la colma que gota el vaso (Alesander Rodrigo) - Que Cabrón! (Dani Pantani) - Rogelio, eres un cerdo, asqueroso, puerco, revolcoso, malnacio... uuhhh!! qué asco (Míriam López) - Tercero... ¡Sidra! (Jorge Alonso) - Oh, mierda mierda (Antonio Caparrós) - ¡Yo no soy un cerdo, vosotros si que sois unos cerdos! (Raúl Cid) - ¡Raúl tienes el cuarto como una pocilga! (Madre de Raúl Cid 4 segundos después) - Rubo dale un bistec al Pedro (FranCescF1) - Y ya está, no? txx(sonido con la boca) (Zycra) - Trompi Gomea! (Juanlu en la rFLc) - No puedo correr, me lesionao haciendo wrestling.(Jony Alonso) - Por ende.. (Fernan Yeles) - Aquí salimos con el coche cuadrado... (Jony Alonso en su vuelta a Abu Dhabi) - Perdonen si me equivoco en algunas curvas es que soy zurdo (Jony Alonso en su vuelta a Abu Dhabi) - Y bien Paul como viste el muro de los campeones... (Fernan Yeles) - Bonito (Paul Morrison) - Eeeeeeeeeexcusas!! (Jose) - Hooooooooola Maaaaaaasi (Fernando Guerrero) - ¿Los ladros gatan? (Fernan Yeles) - Yo no se porque no arriesgan, total yeles esta a 50 segundos, podrian tocarse, hacer 8 troncos que no llegaría... (Fernando Guerrero en la retransmision Gp canada F2) - Jony porque no te pones delante de un espejo y te replanteas la vida? (Fernan Yeles) -¿Qué me he perdido? (Paul Morrison) - Lo de la NASA fue un timo (Paul Morrison) - Hola/Adiós salaooooooos! (David Ibáñez) - Espera,espera,que lo apunto en la libreta de las cosas que me importan una mierda... (Adrián Rodríguez) - Perfecto, Perfecto, Perfecto! (Fernando Guerrero) - Coño, Coño, Coño! (Fernando Guerrero) - Pro que diuuu ! (FranCescF1) - Mama Mama, porque... (Zycra con voz de niño) - ¿quieres ser mi amigo? (Zycra con voz de niño) - Estoy de mierda hasta el cuello... (Jony Alonso) - Estoy de mierda hasta las cejas... (Jony Alonso 5 minutos después) - La linea roja del borde señala su maldad... (Fernan Yeles) - Te estoy hablando de ayer no de anoche (Jose) - Mientras Angel y Ralffan me mataban, yo me cargué una casa de Ralffan con un barco... I´TS SOMETHING! (Jony Alonso comentando su jugada en el Age Of Empires) - Por favor, no me acuséis de chetero (Azutanero después de mejorar en 4 segundos el tiempo de Jose en el Hot Laps - ¿Perdón? (Fernando Guerrero) - Me voy a mear que me estoy cagando (FranCescF1) - Me voy al baño que la "tortuga" ya asoma la cabeza (Iván) - Ya lo dijo Equevedo, lo bueno si escuchío es dos veces bueno (Angel) - z gazelą? (Luis Mesa) - Aaaaaaaaaaaaac, ac ac ac ac ac ac ac ac ac ac (Adrián) - Mendo, ¿vas con manuales o con matemáticas? (Juanlu Parrado) - No es lo mismo, es distinto (Alberto Mendo jugando al Age of Empires) - Te vah a comel un mojito de La Habana (Pacore hablando en cubano) - Repite que no te escuchío (Zycra) - Coño de madre (Fernando Guerrero) - LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER (Zycra ) - El ATM de JavierATM viene de atómico (fernan_yeles) - Desde el principio de los tiempos... (Paul Morrison)- - No, perooo eh pueh ehh pueh ehh pueh eh pueh eh pued eh puede ser (Ángel Troyano) - ¿Fifa, un Fer? (Ángel Troyano) - ¿Quién me estaba llamando? (Paul Morrison 10 minutos después de que alguien le reclame en el TeamSpeak) - A buenas horas manosverdes (Zycra) - Me escuecen los ojos al escuchar tal palabra (fernan_yeles) - Pero mira, que bueno! (Fernando Guerrero) - xDDD Saludis! **CRASH** ***ACCIDENTE*** (Blue) - Perooo peroooo... (Zycra y Jony Alonso) - Vamos Adebayor!! (Adrián) - Que golaso!! (Sergio22) - GOL GOL GOL GOL GOLLL!!!! (Adrián) - PII PI, PIRIPIPI, PIPIPIPIPIPIPIRIPIPIIII, PIRIPIRIPIPIRII (Adrián tarareando cuando coge el balón Bale) - Está controlado! (Paul Morrison 2 segundos antes de meter gol en propia) - fernan_yeles: Juanlu, ¿Cuanto mide el "Vergódromo"? -Juanlu: Mide unos mil milómetros. Después se lo contamos a Paul Morrison, y remata diciendo que estaría mejor que midiese un "vergometro" - Team radio: "Very intrinsic cogiendo the curva o'rush a fondo, and very emotional with the boting of the coche bihaind the palanca in curva 8, i need tol grip posible" (DanyDark ) - Eh tio que voy a 40k! (DanyDark ) - El principio de Arquímedes es el de que te metes en el agua y sales (Alberto Mendo) - Joder, joder, la he liao, me cago en todo. (David Cedillo despues de kickear al piloto equivocado en Singapur F2) - Jony, un COD? (David Cedillo) - Jenson Guaton (David Cedillo) - ¿250 pares? (doesn't matter, jugando al Eruditos) - Siempre a uno!!! (Ángel Troyano, jugando al Parchis) - La próxima temporada te busca a otro! (Paul Morrison) - La curpa eh de poooooool (Zycra) - Mear es bueno para la próstata (Juanlu Parrado) - Sin pensarlo ni verlo, me ha salido un pareado (Alberto Mendo) - Que se calle ese (Naxo) - Durisimas declaraciones! (Jonirc) - Er Capatah e un crá (Ángel Troyano) - El error es una amenaza que hace más dulce el exito (Ángel Troyano) - Eloi si no estás me voy (Naxo) - Naxo si no estás me marcho (FranCescF1) - Queeee noooooo (Naxo) - No ves que no? (Moyi) - Está to fresco (Naxo) - Le hace el lío, le hace el lío! (Naxo intentando irse de un rival en el Haxball para, finalmente, perder él el balón) - ¿Qué Dany, tu novia se va a América? Pues mira, como Cristóbal Colón! (Ruben_sanz9) - Is someone there?! (Un zombie a Ángel Troyano) - Is someone aquí ehtoy! (Ángel Troyano, al zombie) - Yo creo que habrá un Grosjean en la salida. (SergioKOV, instantes antes de producirse un Grosjean en la salida de Bahréin F2) - No se pone nervioso, estoy buscando otra opción! (Jonirc, justo antes de perder la pelota en el Haxball) - UOOOOOOO!!! (todos tras una mierda de jugada en el Haxball) - Ah tío se teletransportó... (Paul vs LAG en el Haxball) - Dio que Lá!!! (Ángel Troyano, con Moyi vs LAG) - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Pedro Miguel) - ¿Habrá record de overtime? (Naxo al entrar en el "Overtime" de un partido cualquiera de Haxball) - Pisssaa Rica!! (Paul Morrison, cuando le traen una pizza) - Picsa (Moyi) - Tijeretaaaaa Tijeretaaaaaaa (Ruben_sanz9) - Tiooooo k me va a 12 efepeheseehhhh (Ruben_sanz9) - Ojo k levanto 180 kilos de pecho (DanyDark) - Yo cuando estaba en 6º de la E.S.O. (Fernando Guerrero) - Tú serás muy valiente detrás de una pantalla, pero habría que verte en la vida real. (Rogelio Martínez) - Como diciendo que... (repite la frase dicha anteriormente por otro usuario)!! (Adrián Rodríguez) - Moral vete ya! (David Cedillo) - Amar pegados es amaaaaaaaar (Alberto Mendo) - Siento que no he probado la mejor pizza aun. La mejor aun está por llegar. (Paul Morrison) - Jonirc1111111111 (estado de Jonirc tras caerse tropecientas veces en el TS) - Yo pensaba que era un apodo... ¡pero es que se llama Bottas! (Paul Morrison) - Ahí los llevas... chavalllllllllll.... (Bracu) - Ojo, que Khairuddin en Malasia irá a 3 paradas (Fernando Guerrero) - ***RECLAMO*** (Robben Vieira) -EEEEEEEL PANDA FUE pipipiupiupiu pipipipiupiupiu (Alesander Rodrigo) - COMO?! y es que en Internet no hay Inglaterra?! (Eldonn) - Enhorabuena! Eres el ganador! (Jonirc) - ¿ESO ES UN CULO? Pensaba que era un ombligo! (David Cedillo) - Muevelo, muevelo! Ieeeejei (Angel Troyano) - Os voy a hacer una foto de lo que tengo aquí debajo... (Mala interpretación de las palabras de David Cedillo instantes antes de hacer un Gyazo de su barra de tareas) - Noddy, cuando roza, ¿se pone duro? (David Cedillo preguntandole a Noddy por sus problemas en el volante) - Accidente de Cedillo (SergioKOV) - Accidente de Kov (David Cedillo) - Muriooooooooooooooooooo (Juanlu Parrado) - Entonces es cuando paso por el 2ndo sector, veo a un Ferrari muerto, aparece la etiqueta de David Cedillo y casi me ostio también de la risa (Juanlu Parrado) - ¿Creías que te habías librado de mí? (Bracu) - ¡Te has equivocado por completo!(Bracu) - Prepárate, pega bien el cuello con el respalduuuuu (Bracu) - Mentira! (SergioKOV / Jonirc) - No es Mentira! (SergioKOV / Jonirc) - Hoy vengo motivado, Mónaco es mi carrera. (SergioKOV instantes antes de ser golpeado repetidas veces en la salida) - Llegó Juaaaaaaaan (Luis Mesa) - ¿Cuanto es un Dram Armenio en Euros? (Fernando Guerrero) - No, no hay moneda de Dram Armenio (David Cedillo) - Espera, si que hay (David Cedillo) - QUE INEFICIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Fernando Guerrero) - Yo no soy friki, soy eficiente (Fernando Guerrero) - No me escucha, es de tipo lucha, se me ve la hucha" (David Cedillo) - Joder Kov (x3) (Jonirc) - Ángel, ¿conoces a François Gallardo? (Luis Mesa) - Si claro, ese no es el francés ese que hace bromas por la calle? (Ángel Troyano refiriéndose a Rémi Gaillard) - Que tipo de retraso padeces? (Noddy) - Nano mis frases (Naxo) - Mal hecho (Noddy) - Noddy explicando: "Si x + y son 50 personas, pues de todos esos se ha ido la x" - Deberíamos correr en Portimao (Alesander Rodrigo) + Ahí seguro que gana Jony (David Cedillo) - Joan, Joan, Joan, vaig a fer un pastíiiiiiiis! Tirorioriroooooooooooo (Tararear con ritmo de nivel de gelatinas del Candy Crush) (David Cedillo) - FUENTEEEEEEEEEES (Luis Mesa) - HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (David Cedillo / SergioKOV) - Cuando a Kov se le va es imparable. (Jonirc) - Tú ahora coges a McCarron, lo coges, la pasta perfecta, la pones en un plato Y NO LO VEEEEEEEEEEES. (SergioKOV en referencia a McCarron) - Juaaaaaaaan no vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Luis Mesa / David Cedillo) - Quéeeee....... -,- (Juan , en respuesta a lo de arriba) - Qué prepotente. (SergioKOV a Álvaro Torres) - DECÍAS, MATÍAS, INSISTÍAS, JEREMÍAS, MERECÍAS! (David Cedillo / SergioKOV / Luis Mesa / Jonirc) (McCarron y Kov compitiendo en una carrera oval en iRacing. Se produce accidente masivo) + Kov: "Dios, ¿McCarron has sobrevivido?" - McCarron, en el chat de voz general: "FUCK YOU" - IS THIS A JOKE OR SOMETHING? (Luis Mesa en el iRacing) - Yo no quiero ser ACTRIZ porno... (Jony Alonso) - Yo es que hay momentos de la carrera que me planteo si el dorsal queda bonito en mi coche. (SergioKOV) - La vida es dura... (-.-)/ (Juan) - DORNEEEEEEEEEEZ (SergioKOV / David Cedillo) - Perdón me he equivocado de grupo (Rafel García) - Entra David Cedillo al Teamspeak y seguidamente Noddy dice: "Juan?" A lo que David Cedillo teniendo los altavoces puestos se escucha un "Error" (De la voz del spotter del Teamspeak) con sus consecuentes mofas de Alessuper, SergioKOV y los propios Cedillo y Noddy. - Esto con la cámara del balón no te pasaba. (Rafel García) - Mira que he frenao y me ha dao (David Cedillo) - Y lo de la cabeza? (Fernando Guerrero / SergioKOV / David Cedillo / Luis Mesa / Jonirc)